XCOM Part 1 (Series)
The XCOM Main Series is a fictional TV series which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing XCOM fictions of the XCOM Franchise. It follows the story of XCOM, a secret organization which must protect Earth from invading extraterrestrials and stop them from killing off the entire of Humanity through whatever means necessary and sending their soldiers out on the most dangerous of missions. Seasons |-|One= Season One Episode One : Hangar 6 - R&D During the days leading up to the invasion, Nico DaSilva found himself leading a team to work with the doctor Heinrich Dresner in order to perform in a radical experiment to battle a dangerous new contagion that has got into an old friend of Nico and left him forcefully connected to an unknown enemy. However, it doesn't take too long for the entire situation to become even worse as the agents find that their Subject is connected to Aliens. Episode Two : Invasion Assigned to deliver an important package to Groom Range for the secret government organization known as The Bureau, William Carter soon finds himself with an even greater mission when a surprising Alien presence endangers the whole of mankind but first he must escape from Groom Range as it finds itself as the target of a brunt invasion force which can only have bad results when the initial force quickly leaves them all scattered. Episode Three : XCOM Declassified Having narrowly escaped the attack on Groom Range, the survivors find themselves arriving to the top secret headquarters of XCOM where William quickly finds himself taking an important role as well as investigating a strange signal through the radio and it doesn't take long for the situation to get worse when a disappearance of a scientist and explosives lead to the dangerous revelation that a Alien has infiltrated XCOM headquarters. Episode Four : The Doctor With XCOM left as the only known defense of the entire world, Alan Weir, one important doctor who has been researching into the field of the Aliens's highly advanced communications network, is needed to be recovered from Rosemont that has been recently hit by the Aliens which caused contact to be lost and leaves William to lead a team on a mission to Rosemont's university that only gets more complicated as more unknowns exist. Episode Five : Guardian While the situation outside of XCOM only continues to get worse, the personnel work to understand anything that they can about the Aliens and find some answers as William must head to Great Falls in order to prevent a missile launch after the Aliens have taken control of a hidden military missile facility in a big plan to use the nation's own weapons against it but with the situation at their site unknown, William is needed to determine it. Episode Six : Codebreakers As XCOM starts to properly work to have a way of winning their war, William finds himself having to find a few escaped Silacoid samples before they cause trouble for the personnel before William is left to led a mission to Bend where XCOM has lost contact with their key communications facility dedicated to intercepting as well as interpreting Alien transmissions while a dispatch heads to Fairfax to try and rescue former president Truman. Episode Seven : Grifter After a train, that was carrying a highly classified Alien artifact, was derailed by, what is assumed by XCOM to be, Alien involvement, William is sent to Indianapolis in order to recover the artifact before they do while their dispatch is sent to Bow after Heinrich reveals his plan to use dormant Nano-fluid to their advatage with great effect but is in need of help from nanotechnology pioneer Anna Ganjaldo whom in turn needs to be extracted. Episode Eight : Signal From Beyond Having gained valuable intel from interrogating the Alien infiltrator, William must lead a team to Pima with two goals to complete, to steal a guidance system that will help XCOM navigate through the interdimensional gate and to find DaSilva's missing team while a dispatch team heads to Fernley where radio transmissions indicate that engineering students have been studying discovered Alien technology in order to recruit them to XCOM. Episode Nine : Longsword Returning to XCOM, William's team is put through a quarantine test which has unexpected results for William while the situation only gets worse for XCOM as William must track down infected Agents that in turn leads to an infestation outbreak in Des Moines and for a dispatch to be sent in order to isolate the source by retracing the steps of a recon mission as William is sent to destroy an Alien manufacturing factory uncovered in Dudley. Episode Ten : Not Of This Earth As he helps Weaver track down Axis, William also ends up having to deal with a Russian spy within the ranks of XCOM but before an official mission can be made to capture Axis, Angela goes rogue which leaves William to head to Medford in order to intercept her and make sure that Axis is taken from their remote facility while a dispatch takes the Russian to Pima in order to prove that the Alien menace is real and threatens entire Earth. Episode Eleven : Hawkeye As preparations to launch an assault are underway, William works to help prepare the Avenger by fixing some fuel problems before William and a team are sent to Middle Valley where XCOM has lost contact with a allied military convoy that was transporting a high-ranking Alien prisoner who needs to be recovered, dead or alive, while a dispatch is sent to Pendleton in order to investigate a old case related to the original Alien abductions. Episode Twelve : Firestorm As preparations continue, William finds himself asked to assist in an possible breakthrough related to possibly developing a cure for the Sleepwalker infestation before William and a team head to Santa Cruz where it has been discovered a large Alien tower is beginning construction, leaving them with an opportunity to poison the network while security is low while a dispatch goes to Fort Bragg to develop a improved Avenger fuel system. Episode Thirteen : Crack In The World With the time to take the fight to the Alien world having come, William boards the Avenger with the rest of the crew in order to lead a team to infiltrate a heavily guarded dimensional gate facility, built in Rio Verde, so that the Avenger can successfully travel to the Alien homeworld and destroy Mosaic while a dispatch heads to an isolated community inside St. Albans in order to further test a very potential cure of the Sleepwalker infection. Episode Fourteen : Angel With the Aliens severely crippled and cut off from their homeworld, the war is now looking up for XCOM while they work to continue fighting and study the new "Ascidian" Alien that has been captured. Meanwhile, a team, led by William, are sent to Fargo, where the Aliens have been rounding up Sleepwalkers into a hidden facility, in hopes of rescuing the Sleepwalkers, while a dispatch goes to Shreveport to rescue a stuck military convoy. Episode Fifteen : The Last War As the feeling of victory spreads through XCOM personnel and they begin to plan for their futures, a dispatch heads to Upland, where a laboratory had been working on space-faring satellites before the Alien attacks, in hopes of bringing whatever equipment and prototypes survived back to base while the Ascidian awakens and causes a revelation about William just as XCOM comes under a direct and devastating attack from the Aliens. Episode Sixteen : The Day The Sky Fell After having barely escaped from the destruction of XCOM's base, the Avenger's surviving crew remain a last hope of stopping Mosaic, which has been revealed to be a biocomputer Alien, that is located in a mothership above Earth if they are to save Earth from being bombarded. Meanwhile, a small group of XCOM's members have taken refuge in the wild and send dispatch to Seattle to recover experiment lasers to intercept missiles. |-|Two= Season Two Episode One : Devil's Moon As reports of UFO sightings and rumors of other Alien activity increases widespread and each nation's forces fail to deal with the crisis, it is decided to form the XCOM organization in order to deal with the new threat and their first mission is to investigate an impact site of extraterrestrial life in Hamburg. Later, a squad respond to Alien abductions in Baltimore as XCOM personnel begins to work in understanding and using the Alien threat. Episode Two : Blinding Shroud When the Council get reports of the Aliens releasing a unknown substance into the environment in Baltimore, XCOM is sent to disrupt the activity and retrieve a sample of the canisters. Later, while XCOM start deploying satellites as plans into capturing a live Alien are made, XCOM manage to shoot down the first UFO and have a opportunity to send a squad to sweep the UFO crash site in a sparsely populated area in the United States. Episode Three : ''' While XCOM starts to build up its headquarters and acquire interceptors in each continent Status Examples Characters |-|One= '''Season One The Aliens The Bureau Agents Heinrich Dresner's Team Groom Range XCOM Personnel Rosemont Site 6 Missile Facility XCOM's Cryptanalysts Station Dispatch Extraction Targets Pima Dudley Medford Middle Valley Jefferson Grove Rio Verde Linda View Trail Miscellaneous |-|Two= Season Two The Aliens XCOM Personnel Kiryu-Kai Force The Council XCOM Soldiers Hamburg's German Recon Team Miscellaneous